Problem: Let $a_{10} = 10$, and for each positive integer $n >10$ let $a_n = 100a_{n - 1} + n$. Find the least positive $n > 10$ such that $a_n$ is a multiple of $99$.

Writing out the recursive statement for $a_n, a_{n-1}, \dots, a_{10}$ and summing them gives\[a_n+\dots+a_{10}=100(a_{n-1}+\dots+a_{10})+n+\dots+10\]Which simplifies to\[a_n=99(a_{n-1}+\dots+a_{10})+\frac{1}{2}(n+10)(n-9)\]Therefore, $a_n$ is divisible by 99 if and only if $\frac{1}{2}(n+10)(n-9)$ is divisible by 99, so $(n+10)(n-9)$ needs to be divisible by 9 and 11. Assume that $n+10$ is a multiple of 11. Writing out a few terms, $n=12, 23, 34, 45$, we see that $n=45$ is the smallest $n$ that works in this case. Next, assume that $n-9$ is a multiple of 11. Writing out a few terms, $n=20, 31, 42, 53$, we see that $n=53$ is the smallest $n$ that works in this case. The smallest $n$ is $\boxed{45}$.
Note that we can also construct the solution using CRT by assuming either $11$ divides $n+10$ and $9$ divides $n-9$, or $9$ divides $n+10$ and $11$ divides $n-9$, and taking the smaller solution.